


change of seasons

by leviadrache



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: To Tamaki, falling in love with Sougo was as easy as breathing.





	change of seasons

(Perhaps Tamaki fell in love with Sougo on a sunny day in spring.)

They were sitting in a cafe, waiting until it was time to head to work for today. Sougo was talking. He was more the type to stay silent when all seven were together, but he talked quite a lot when it was just the two of them. It used to bother Tamaki, since it always sounded to him as if Sougo just wanted to scold him.

Now it was pleasant. Tamaki was fond of the soft way Sougo spoke in. He was good at speaking politely and saying the right things, which was another thing Tamaki admired. These days, there were more and more things about Sougo that Tamaki found likable. He found himself growing more and more fond of Sougo in general.

They both already received introductions to the job, so Tamaki already knew they were going to film an interview later today. But it has become a habit for the two of them to go through their schedule together. Sougo would explain what they were going today, very simple and clearly, summing up their schedule and Tamaki would chime in with comments. Though Tamaki didn't have any comments today.

The warm weather made him feel sleepy. It was hard to focus like this, so he was lost in his own thoughts, looking around and paying more attention to their surroundings instead. Paying more attention to Sougo instead. It was enough to keep his mind occupied with. How the shadows of trees drew patterns on the buildings, how much brighter the stones and grass looked in the light of the sun and how he was pretty happy that he wasn't walking through the streets all by himself.

That he was really grateful Sougo was the one walking next to him.

That he wanted to keep Sougo by his side.

That he liked Sougo.

“Hey, Sou-chan?“

“What is it?“

Sougo stopped his explanation and examined Tamaki carefully.

“Are you feeling unwell?"

“Love songs.“

“Uhm, what?“ Sougo gave him a puzzled look and it took Tamaki a moment to understand Sougo needed further explanation.

“Love songs. That's what we sing a lot, right?“

“I suppose?“ Sougo frowned, shifting in his chair. “Does it bother you?“

“What does that mean? Loving someone.“

At that, Sougo made a gasping noise, as if the question shocked him. His cheeks reddened and Tamaki remembered the time Sougo found some of Yamato's magazines under the couch in their dorm. He had made a quite similar face back then. But luckily, it only took Sougo a short moment to collect himself and laugh softly.

“Are you sure it's right to ask me such things? I'm sure Nagi-kun or Yamato-san would offer better answers than me, so -”

“I wanna hear yours.”

Sougo hesitated before he spoke up again. His cheeks were red and Tamaki couldn't understand why. “Well, loving someone clearly means treasuring a person and wanting to be close to them.”

“Like when you want someone to stay by your side?”

“Yep! That's it.”

Sougo smiled brightly at Tamaki. He always seemed so proud when Tamaki understood something he explained, that it made Tamaki happy. He really liked it when Sougo was proud of him. It was a nice feeling.

Being with Sougo felt nice too. It was a good thing. It made Tamaki happy. So happy that he wanted to stay with him for longer.

Was it really this easy to fall in love? Tamaki only knew it from the movies, from TV and the radio, but it seemed more complicated on there. More troublesome and less warm and comfortable. But love was supposed to good thing, wasn't it?

Spending time with Sougo made Tamaki wondered if that's what being in love was like.

(Maybe Tamaki fell in love with Sougo on that spring day. But well, that's not quite right.

It was the day Tamaki noticed he has been in love all this time.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda sorry this fic is so short but i have these big mezzo feels so i wanted to do smth on mezzo day sooo!! there we go
> 
> (also this is in no way supposed to be a one-sided love thing bc like. *looks at sougo* lbr he obviously loves tamaki too)


End file.
